Sweet Revenge (A Lore Olympus Fanfic)
by Paradise Insomnia or a.d
Summary: WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE AND DISTURBING CONTENT Persephone has been given the opportunity to get her revenge on Apollo. What will she do with this opportunity? (A/N: Zaphora is a warrior of my creation for another story and she fit perfectly into this scenario)


Athena held a handcuffed Apollo by the shoulders and pushed him into a portal to another world. The world she entered was ruled by a race of warriors who served a being called the Creator. These warriors possessed the power of the elements. Athena walked in a gray room of marble, illuminated by torches. A woman with pale eyes and hair greeted them.

"Athena, it's been a while," she said smiling.

"It has been a while hasn't it, Zaphora?" Athena said breaking her silence.

Apollo's dark eyes went wide as he looked at the woman who was dressed in a dark green robe. The woman smirked at Athena.

"Did you bring me a new toy?" she said as she came up to Apollo and touched his cheek. Her hands were covered by black silk gloves.

"No. I brought him here because I need you to punish him."

"Oh!" Zaphora's eyes went wide with excitement. "Athena, I thought those days were long past you," she said as she gripped his chin in her hand. "Pray tell, what did this one do in order to be punished by me and not the Furies?"

Athena looked at Apollo. "You tell her," she said as she removed the spell on him that prevented him from speaking.

He looked at Zaphora and said nothing.

Zaphora smiled. "Now, now don't be shy. I'll have you know that I have Seer abilities. Meaning I can either force you to tell me, or I can find out by touching you without my gloves. Your choice. Though I would recommend you tell me willingly. If I force you, I might just kill you and that takes away the fun of torture."

"How would that kill me?" Apollo asked.

Zaphora removed the glove from her left hand. "See, my ability is the manipulation of air. Makes sense seeing as we are in the Kingdom of Air here in this world. My Seer ability is one gifted to me from the Creator. Seers are people who can find the truth. However, mine is a little more extreme. I can find the darkest depths of your truth much easier than others with my ability. And I do it by exhausting your body," she smirked. "So please, will you tell me what you did?" she said as she reached her hand out.

"I would advise telling her," Athena said as she looked at Apollo. "She will not hesitate to kill you if you don't."

Apollo watched at the blue haired woman reached her hand out to him. "Fine!"

She retreated her hand. "Do tell then, Sun God Apollo," she said.

"I…I slept with a goddess who had taken a vow of chastity."

Zaphora looked at him. "You say slept with like it was wanted. I have a feeling it was not. Am I correct?"

He looked away from her.

Zaphora grabbed him by the chin. "Let's see what your hiding!" she smiled as her eyes widened, her power taking its hold.

Apollo screamed. His body taken over. That woman was coming into his mind and memories.

Zaphora entered Apollo's memories. It started by watching two girls in the rearview mirror in his car. His attention focused on the woman in white with pink skin. His eyes fixated on her cleavage. She was disgusted. It wasn't hard to know from where his eyes were what kind of person he was. She however was here and might as well know what was going to ensue.

The girl was named Persephone. She seemed to avoid him. Smart girl. The trouble began when they were watching a movie. Persephone decided to go to sleep. And this asshole followed her into her room.

"So, by slept with you meant raped?" Zaphora said.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Apollo screamed.

"Oh no, I want to see more," she said as she gripped his chin harder, her nails digging into his skin.

"STOP IT!"

"You took her innocence. You took her virginity, and you dare order me?"

Apollo screamed in agony and she let him go.

"Athena, bring me Persephone. I want her here to know how to deal with this monster," she said as she pulled out a rope from her robe.

Athena looked at Zaphora in shock. "You what?"

"Bring Persephone here. I want her to see the justice I will bring to her lost innocence."

Athena nodded. "Very well then. I shall return shortly." Athena walked away from them and opened a portal to back to Olympus.

"Now then, Apollo," Zaphora said as she roped his hands and legs. "Let's wait for Persephone together. I'll let you get better from what I did earlier. Didn't I warn you that my power was not to be played with?"

Apollo groaned in pain. She was not joking about her power almost killing him. He felt incredibly drained. He was lucky that she had decided to keep him alive for now. He was not sure how he felt but he was sure that Persephone's kindness would be his saving grace. She would not be able to hurt him. She was much too kind to hurt another person.

Athena had been told that Persephone was staying with Eros. She knocked on the door to his apartment. She hoped that Persephone wouldn't be home so she could return to Zaphora empty-handed. Zaphora would be understanding if she wasn't there. Unfortunately, Persephone was the one who answered the door.

"Athena? What brings you by?" Persephone asked.

Athena sighed. She looked at Persephone.

"Where are we going?" Persephone said.

Athena held her hand out.

Persephone took her hand, nervously.

They were surrounded in light and then they were Zaphora's palace.

"Welcome Persephone! We've been waiting for you," said a woman with light blue eyes and hair approaching them in a dark purple dress decorated in silver designs.

"Who are you?" Persephone said.

"My name is Zaphora. Don't be afraid. Athena and I are friends."

Persephone looked at Athena. Athena gave her a nod. Persephone looked back at the woman. "What did you mean when you said _we've been waiting for you?_"

"Come with me," Zaphora said as she turned around and began walking.

Persephone followed her and heard Athena following as well.

"I'm glad you were able to come. And I'm sorry for what happened to you," she said.

Persephone's eyes widened. "You know? How?"

"He showed me. Or rather, I made him show me," Zaphora said as she walked into a room. "Don't worry though, I subdued him. He can't move. I gave him a sedative. He can still speak though. Isn't that right, Apollo?" Zaphora said as she rose a brow.

Apollo moved his head to see the women. His eyes locked with Persephone' for a second before he put his head down. He'd never felt more shame in his life.

Persephone looked at Apollo. Her eyes turned red at the sight of him. Even though his hands and arms were bound over his head and he was dangling from a rope like an animal she felt nothing except hatred for what he had done.

"Is it possible to let him go?"

"What for?" Zaphora asked. "For him to do this to someone else?"

"No. I have a punishment in mind for him."

Apollo's looked at Persephone. His face showed fear. She might have been young, but her allies were older than he was, and they were not afraid to kill him. The worst being was that he was taken by Athena who was Zeus' eldest daughter. She was also his favorite. Athena was also a master strategist; she would find a way to justify what they were doing.

"What punishment did you have in mind?" Zaphora asked.

"I want him to do what the mortals do to horses that need to be tamed from their wild ways," Persephone said.

"YOU'RE GOING TO CUT MY DICK OFF?" he screamed.

Persephone smiled as Zaphora laughed. Persephone's eyes glowed and her lips then opened to join Zaphora in laughter.

"Oh no, you are," Persephone said. "You're going to dismember yourself. Then and only then, will you be forgiven."

"YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY!" Apollo screamed before Zaphora slapped him across the face.

"WATCH YOUR TONE INSOLENT PIG! You would do well to remember that you are OUR prisoner! Not only that, your status as a God means nothing here," Zaphora said.

"Persephone, I know I hurt you but please…"

"The time for apologies is over," Athena said. "Not only did you rape her, you also continued to pursue her after repeated rejections. You have no sense of morality or remorse. The fact you are now coming to terms with what you did because your dick is at stake is pathetic. I don't sympathize with you for a second," she said coldly.

"Exactly," Zaphora said. "While I find the punishment fitting for you, I'm glad Persephone chose it herself. Now then," Zaphora said as she held her hand out and a table with various knives. "Persephone, this one is personal favorite," she said as she handed her a knife that had a zigzag shape with jagged edges.

Persephone walked over to her and took it. She stared at the blade. "Will it hurt?"

"I'd rather not say," Zaphora said. "But it does work wonders," she smiled as she looked at Apollo.

Apollo looked at Persephone. "Please Persephone, don't do this."

Persephone eyes turned blood red. "Don't do this? Isn't that what I told you when you crawled into my bed unvited?" She began walking towards him and pointed the knife at his throat. "You took my virginity without any care in the world about my feelings. When you came to pick me up at school you said I needed practice! SO HOW CAN YOU LOOK AT ME AND TELL ME NOT TO DO THIS!"

Zaphora looked at them. "Apollo, you can either comply with her request or I can make you do it. This is the only choice I will give you."

Apollo looked at Persephone. "Persephone, you're better than this…"

Persephone clutched the knife and looked at him with hatred. "Not today. Zaphora, make him do it," she said.

"With pleasure," Zaphora said as she walked over to Apollo and removed her gloves. She touched his face. "I'm going to enjoy this," she said as she kissed his lips. She pulled away and smiled. "Now then my puppet, let's get this little surgery done and over with."

Athena walked over to Persephone. "Don't look away. You must watch until the very end."

"Understood," Persephone said.

Zaphora used her magic to remove the ropes that bound Apollo. Her eyes went white as she controlled Apollo. First, she made him stand up.

Apollo had no control over his body. He stood up and walked over to Persephone.

"Persephone, hand him the knife," she said.

Persephone held the knife out and Apollo took it.

"I want you to castrate yourself," Persephone said. "So, you can never do what you did to me to anyone," she said.

"We say, 'Yes Persephone. As you wish.' Apollo, say it," Zaphora said.

"Yes Persephone. As you wish," Apollo said as he removed his pants. He stood before them half naked. He felt his hand come down.

"Do it," Persephone said.

Apollo screamed as Zaphora puppeteered his hands to cut his penis off. He fell to his knees as he began bleeding out. His penis fell to the floor and he looked at the women.

"Are…you…happy…now?" he said with much difficulty as he was in evident pain.

"No, but at least for now you're almost forgiven," Persephone said as she turned around. "Athena, I'm ready to go."

"Very well," Athena said as they walked away.

"Don't forget to come back for him," Zaphora said. "I know you wanted him alive, Athena."

Apollo felt some relief. So, he would at least live.

"Oh, you missed a spot," Zaphora said as she moved his hand lower to remove his balls as well.

Apollo fell over and screamed in agony.

"The sound of music," Zaphora said. "And justice too," she smirked. "I hope we never have to meet again." Zaphora walked over to him and kneeled down. She put his dismembered body parts in a box. "I'll give these to Athena when she comes for you. But I'll let you wallow in your pain. You're just like him," she said her eyes returning to their blue hue.

"Who?" Apollo groaned.

"The one who hurt my princess," she said. "It was a man just like you. A man who took her innocence with no remorse for her and the pain he would cause her years later. He suffered a much worse fate than you did, so be grateful I was not the one who picked your fate, cause if it was up to me, you would have been dead the second I entered your memory and saw what you did."

Apollo had always heard hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Today, he was a firsthand witness to how true that statement was.

Athena returned Persephone to Eros' apartment. She hugged her.

"Please take care of yourself, Persephone. I meant what I said when I would see to your safety. I will keep this between us," she said.

"What about Apollo?" Persephone asked.

"I'll take care of it. I am close enough to Zeus that I can ensure you will not be dragged into the conflict."

Persephone looked at her. "Thank you, Athena. I really can't thank you enough. Your friend too," she said.

Athena smiled. "Just don't mention it," she said as she touched Persephone's forehead and removed the memories. _Now you won't know what happened._

Persephone looked at Athena. "Oh Athena, is there something you needed."

Athena shook her head and smiled.

"I'm doing fine, thank you for checking up on me. I'm going to be living here with Eros' for a bit, is that okay?"

Athena nodded and waved her off.

"Bye!" Persephone said. She watched Athena walk off before going back into the apartment.

(A huge thank you to Savanna Liford for her idea of Persephone being the one to torture Apollo. Thank you so much my lovely girl, I hope this was everything and more! And to my adorable cinnamon rolls, your support is so wonderful! I do this for you! – Paradise)


End file.
